


Dear Steve

by Sodium_Na



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_Na/pseuds/Sodium_Na
Summary: 只是一封信
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	Dear Steve

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇短打  
> 真的是很短，因為只是封信  
> 時間線為隊1前  
> 芽詹但實際上可以當是無差  
> 不是太能捉到Bucky在詹時期的性格  
> OOC有  
> 有背景bug的話當私設

Stevie,

是不是有點驚訝我會寫信給你？用一美元賭你會。

其實我自己也沒有想過會有給你寫信的一天，畢竟我們從小就沒分開超過二十四小時，Bucky 哥哥需要看好他的小Stevie，不是嗎？

只是沒辦法，現在不寫就不知道什麼時候才有機會了。You know，明天就要上戰場，始終還是留下幾句話比較好。所以你給我好好記住這些話，如果我能活着回來的話(此處被塗黑)我回來的時候會檢查的，不聽話的話你就找別人當繪畫模特吧。

首先，幫我照顧好Rebecca。她一天比一天好動了，連我也管不了她。昨天她去爬樹摘蘋果，還差點摔下來，就算我罵她也不聽，她真的以為每次向我撒嬌就能當沒事發生嗎？現在我要走了，完全想像得到她之後一定會調皮到無法無天的程度。Rebecca從小就比較聽你的話，Steve，幫我看好她，別讓她闖禍，也別讓隔壁街那個混蛋接近她。Hey，不是叫你去和他打架，是一看到他把Rebecca拉走就可以了。

然後，對，我想你猜到我要說什麼了，不準打架。不過我也知道你的性格，你現在一定在想I can do this all day，對不對？Stevie你總是這樣，遇到不公平的事永遠是第一個站出來，也不會考慮一下自己的身體。至少學會逃，好嗎？我可不想看到你天天挨揍，之後你要自己上藥了，Bucky 哥哥幫不了你。還是先告訴你好了，你家的醫藥箱在廚房旁邊的櫃子的第二格裏，我家的在鞋櫃上，只是你家的繃帶快用完了，記得要去買一點。但我還是想你多在家中畫畫，最好不要再碰見那群人渣，反正他們遲早會因為他們的混帳性格有報應。

還有，不準參軍。你的身體狀況如何我們都清楚，我不想在戰場看見你。做一個畫家、老師⋯⋯任何文靜的工作也好，Steve，我想你活著(全句被劃掉)你現在最重要的是好好吃藥，養好自己的身體。別做傻事，我想我的小Stevie安安穩穩的生活，戰爭會結束的。

可不要以為我想說的就這麼多，我還有很多話想說呢，不過沒有這麼多位置寫而已。

紙快用完了，就寫最後一句吧。

I’m with you till the end of the line. 

愛你的,  
Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> 於2021.3.5完成
> 
> 靈感來源：  
> @文手挑戰bot  
> 寫一封遺書，裏面沒有任何一個「死亡」、「離別」等詞


End file.
